Truth Or Dare, Vamp style
by Lovevampires28
Summary: The Cullens decide to play Truth Or Dare one day. What will happen when renesmee wants to play?


BELLA'S POV

"So guys! While Renesmee is with Charlie in New York, we should bond!" Alice cried, bursting into the living room. I groaned. I didn't know what Alice meant by "bond", but I don't think it's a good thing! "We're gonna play Truth or Dare!" Alice said. A good ole game of Truth Or Dare complete with embarrassing dares and secrets revealed. Edward chuckled, seeing my face. "It's fun!" he assured. Emmett came bounding down the stairs with Rosalie behind him. "Me first! Me first!" he cried jumping up and down like a child. No one said anything, so Emmett took it for a yes. " ok…" He thought for a second and an evil smile appeared. " Hehe… Carlisle, Truth or Dare?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Carlisle scoffed. "Dare of course!" Emmet smiled again. Edward laughed, obviously hearing what Emmett was thinking. " I dare you to put on a chicken costume and do the chicken dance for all our guests!" Emmett said. "What guests?" Carlisle asked. Emmett laughed. "Oh right! I forgot to tell you! We're having a party!" Alice looked up. "OOOH! I HAVE TO DECORA-" Her eyes took on a distant look, but before we could ask her what happened, she burst out laughing. "OH MY GOSH! CARLISLE! YOU… YOU… HAHAHAHA!" Edward started laughing too, seeing what Alice saw. They fell on the floor, laughing and clutching their sides. Carlisle glared at Emmett before stalking off muttering something about stupid birdies and dancing. We all started laughing, this, was gonna be fun...

Carlisle POV  
The dare isn't THAT bad... It would just be some of their friends who don't care about me. The only thing worse could be doing the birdie dance in front of my colleagues! I heard the doorbell ring. Oh well, guess it's time to get ready... I sighed. Let's get this over with! I walked into the front room in my costume and saw all of my colleagues! I glared at edward. He smiled and shrugged as if to say "don't look at me!" but I knew it was him! He heard me and told the others! Suddenly, the chicken song came on. Emmett walked to the front and announced that I had a performance for the guests. My friends and co-workers turned to me. I started dancing. If I could blush, I would be as red as a tomato. When it was over I rushed back to my room.

Alice POV  
"wake up! wake up! Everybody!" I cried prancing down the hall. " time to continue 'bonding'! I heard everyone groan. Emmett came out of his room wearing nothing. I turned away. Gross! "k let's play!" emmett said. "new rule!" I cried "everyone playing must wear clothes!" Emmet looked down. "oh ya..." he walked back into his room to get dressed. I went downstairs and everyone was waiting on the couches. "Your turn Carlisle!" Bella said. Carlisle thought for a second. "hmm... he cackled apparently at what he was thinking of as a dare. Edward gulped. "um... I pick ... dare...?" he said weakly. Emmett laughed. "For a second I thought you were gonna choose truth!" Jasper snickered.

Bella POV  
I glared at my brothers-in-law. I knew Edward didn't like the dare, but if he picked truth, his brothers would tease him for life. "ok," Carlisle said "you have to run to the mall and start stripping in the food court. And you have to stay naked until someone kicks you out." Everyone but Edward burst into laughter. "hey it's not that bad..." I whispered encouragingly. I gave him a quick kiss before he ran to the mall. We ran slower than him to give him some time and when we got to the mall, he was down to his jeans! The people were staring at him like he was crazy. I guess I don't blame them, I would probably think the guy stripping in the middle of the mall was crazy if he wasn't my husband. Edward started pulling me away, snapping me out of my daze. His clothes were back on. Shit! I missed it! "the security is coming!" Edward said "someone must've told them! Let's go!" reality finally sank in. My vampire reflexes came into action and I started running. We got back to the house and burst out laughing. "that was freaking embarrassing!" Edward cried. Carlisle shrugged. "payback" he said with a grin. After Edward got over the embarrassment, he looked at smiled at Emmett. "truth or dare?" he asked. "I'm not a girl, dude! I can handle it!" Emmett replied. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I glared at him. He shrugged as if to say "it's true!" i got up and tackled him. I held him down until he apologized for the remark. I let him go, brushed myself off and returned to my seat beside Edward. Emmett returned to his spot beside Rosalie and said "hit me man!" Edward smiled evilly. Emmet didn't look worried. "I dare you to run down the street screaming at the top of your lungs about how much you love Mike Newton. Oh and I get to pick the street! How about the one where all the popular kids live?" Emmett glared Edward and got up to do the dare. "wait!" Edward cried. "You have to wear a pink leotard!" Emmett shouted "where the hell am I supposed to get a pink leotard in my size?" Edward shrugged "find one!" Emmett glared at Edward once more before running off to find a pink leotard. Ten minutes later, he was back with a pink leotard squashed into his pocket. Obviously, Emmett was embarrassed. He ran up to his room and down in a second. We all stared at him for a second and fell on the floor laughing. "so...sexy...!" I called at him, in between laughing. He glared at me and stalked off toward the street. We followed close behind. Once he crossed the street, he took a deep breath and started screaming. "OMG! I LOVE MIKE NEWTON! HE IS THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! MARRY ME MIKE NEWTON!" people were coming out of heir houses to watch. he ran back to us, grinning. "Bella! My little sis! Truth or dare?" I hesitated before saying "dare." I felt my hands shaking. Emmett is evil, but I don't want to act like a chicken... "I dare you to only talk about sex for a week, starting tomorrow!" I stared at him in shock. "but what about school?" I asked trying to make him change his mind. He simply smiled. I gaped at him, then glared at him, then I buried my face in edward's shoulder. Edward nudged me. I looked up. Everyone was looking at me. "um... It's your turn!" alice said. I blinked. Oh yeah! "Rosalie... Truth or dare?" I Asked. Rosalie said confidently" dare!" I smiled. Payback!


End file.
